


Stars In Your Eyes

by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown



Series: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Basically...sex, Blow Job, Gift Fic, M/M, Nicolo has a bit of a thing for Poe Dameron, So of course Joe takes full advantage of this, Speed Write, so I apologise if it is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: Joe has found himself unable to stop teasing Nicky about his attraction to a certain X-Wing fighter, of course he uses that to his advantage
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076996
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For Lolo and Annie. This is both of your fault! Merry Christmas!
> 
> The amazing Manip Annie made can be found here: https://heelipabo.tumblr.com/post/638422960271769600/poejoe
> 
> Speed write so I apologise for the lack of betaing and chaos!

Nicky hated costume parties. Loathed them to great extent, there was something that left him so ill at ease at being so on display when he was used to blending into the shadows. In truth he'd rather perch himself up on the most rickety scaffolding in the whirl of a storm to take out a target than this. And yet of course the same could not be said for his husband.

Nicky could say with absolute certainty that every time he had been forced to dress up in all of their years together it would be solely due to Yusuf's pleading words and puppy dog eyes. It worked every time without fail which was how Nicky found himself in a crowded club dressed in the cheapest fake police costume he'd managed to order off Amazon. _“Why spend money on something I full well intend to burn afterwards.”_ He had urged to his utterly exasperated husband.

In the Italian's mind he had his focus only on the job at hand. They were to sneak inside the main office and extract the necessary data in an attempt to dismantle a growing drug cartel in the area. That had been all he cared about, at least until the moment he saw Joe enter the room. The very sight of him had made him choke on the sip of the far too artificial cocktail he had been taking a sip from.

With the bright orange of the flight suit his husband wore he wasn't easily missed even in the dimmed lights of the club, and though Nicky was sure he wasn't the only one with his eyes fixed upon the beautiful sight he knew with absolute certainty that the flirtatious smile the older man sent was for him and him alone.

For the first time Nicolo found himself regretting the cheapness of his costume, the thinness of the poor quality trousers was surely doing absolutely nothing to hide the growing swell of his erection. Cursing himself he turned to lean against the bar trying to bring himself under some manner of control, he should've known his beloved would give him no time to do so.

Joe knew he was being an utter shit but the chance to catch his normally so serene and controlled Nicolo off guard was just too much to pass up on. Of course he had Nile to thank for this particular upper hand, since joining the Guard she had found her own crusade. The woman was determined to pull them into the modern age even if it meant shoving them all down for hours to force them to watch what she had dubbed the classics. Some of them had been utterly terrible, Yusuf had been around when the first edition of Dracula had been published and had been fascinated by the bleak tale Bram Stoker had weaved, to watch teenagers shine and prance around had left him underwhelmed. On the contrary to see Tolkien's work brought to life had been something he found himself enjoying, he remembered the man from the war, how many nights had the lost in conversation to flights of fantasy? And then Star Wars had come, his Nicolo had rolled his eyes at the story Nile had outlined but Yusuf knew better, he had watched as his beloved grew more and more interested with each film which meant he had seen clearly the moment that the Italian had caught sight of Poe Dameron. After nearly a thousand years he knew well enough when his husband had a crush.

They were no strangers to experimenting sexually, they'd been around long enough that role-playing had played quite an active part in their love life but it seemed something about this particular crush had Nicolo more effected than normal. Joe of course was desperate to take advantage of it, all he had needed was a chance to do so. He was utterly delighted that chance fell into his lap so freely.

Joe leaned an elbow on the bar twisting so that he could catch sight of Nicolo's flushed face. Smirking he slipped a hand to take Nicky's cocktail from his hand taking a long sip from it. “It's a little hotter in here than I thought” He purred softly watching as Nicky made a sound halfway between assent and surprise. Setting down the glass he moved his hands to the front of the flight suit pulling open the front just enough that the tight grey t shirt he wore below was on display.

Nicolo's hands clenched tightly on the glass surface of the bar as he looked to his right watching Joe's dexterous fingers working over the front of the overalls. Gods he knew exactly what he was doing right down to the messy way the bastard had styled his curls. Unable to hold himself back any longer he grabbed a hold of Joe's wrist and began to tow him through the swelling crowd in the direction of the bathrooms. They'd barely crossed the threshold before Nicky span to push Joe against the wall. “You are without a doubt the most maddening man I've ever had the displeasure....” he cursed frustratedly cutting off as he dropped down to his knees.

Yusuf had expected his husband to sulk some and perhaps throw some irritated glances at him throughout the course of the evening. He certainly hadn't expected the frankly wanton way that Nicolo was pulling open the fly of his flight-suit, though it seemed Nicolo hadn't been expecting him to be wearing nothing underneath judging by the way he moaned. “...Do I need to be jealous of a fictional chara—ahh fucking hell Nicky!” he gasped as the warmth of his husband's mouth engulfed him moving those perfect lips so swiftly over Joe's aching cock that he was sure he wasn't going to last long.

“Fuck. You're really getting off on this look...” he muttered brokenly as his gaze flickered down to watch Nicky, one hand burying itself in the sweat mussed locks of his hair pulling a little, just enough to make a broken moan rise from his partner. “I'm going to take you home and fuck you wearing just this....or maybe I'll lie back and have you ride my lap. How'd you like that Nico?”

The thought had Nicky practically leaking. He couldn't hold himself back any longer finally plunging his hand into the front of the cotton trousers to grasp a hold of his cock. It wasn't so much comfortable given the lack of lube but he was too on edge to stop himself as he worked his cock almost as frantically as he sucked Yusuf's dick.

It was mere moments before Joe's back was arching against the door as he came with a yell of Nicky's name clenching his hand so tight in the other's hair that he was pinned in place, slack jawed and breathless as Joe spilled down his throat. “Fuck...fuck..gimme a moment...I'll..I'll take care of you in a moment.” he panted finally releasing his grasp though the hand shifted to instead caress the side of his lovers face as Nicky braced his forehead against his thigh.

“No need....” The Italian answered weakly grimacing as he pulled his hand free of his own trousers wiping the mess of his release on his thigh before he attempted to make himself look a little more presentable “...though do not think I'm going to let you shirk your offer.”

  
  
Joe let out a startled but amused laugh gently starting to help his partner to his feet pausing only to steal a soft kiss. “I'm starting to wonder if I need to be jealous” he joked.

Nicky stepped back from him taking a looked at the way his husband leaned heavily against the wall looking utterly wrecked.“You've no reason to be Tesoro, you know I only have eyes for you _Poe.”_ Nicky hummed as he moved to open the door not sparing a glance back.

Joe's eyes widened even as he caught the wicked smirk that crossed Nicky's lips. “Wait. Habibi...” he called out. “Nicolo!...” he pleaded even as the door shut behind the Italian. Oh this was far from over.


End file.
